mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonya Blade/Gallery
Mortal Kombat SonyaMK1.gif SonyaMK1bio.gif|''MK'' Bio Sonyamk14.gif SonyaMK1ending1.gif|''MK'' Ending SonyaMK1ending2.gif fatalitee.PNG|Sonya's MK Fatality Sonyamk11.gif|Character Select Portrait Sonyaend1.gif SONIYAMK1.gif|''MK'' Sprite MK1 Sonya Walk Forward.gif|Walking Forward MK1 Sonya Walk Backward.gif|Walking Backward MK1 Sonya Victory.gif|Victory Pose MK1 Sonya Upper Hit.gif|Upper Hit MK1 Sonya Lower Hit.gif|Lower Hit MK1 Sonya Stagger.gif|Staggering Back MK1 Sonya Fall.gif|Falling Down MK1 Sonya Dazed.gif|Dazed Sonya Mortal-kombat-1-sonya-johnny-cage-kano-raiden-artwork.jpg|behind the scenes Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MK Trilogy MK3-04 Sonya-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-04 Sonya Blade.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Sonya Blade art sketch.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Biojh.gif Sonya-mk3-fix1.gif|''MK3'' Stance Sonya MK3 Dance.gif|''MK3'' Friendship Sonya MK3 Baby.png|Sonya's Babality Sonyaversus.png|Sonya's MK3 Versus Sonyaversus MK3 Alternate.png|Sonya's MK3 Alternate Versus SonyaMK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio SonyaMK3end1.gif SonyaMK3end2.gif Mktcardh.gif Sonya_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sonya_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sonya_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-03 Sonya.png|''MK4'' Character Design Sonyamk4.gif SonyaMK4bio.gif|''MK4'' Bio SonyaMK4PromoArt.jpg SonyaMK4versus.gif|Sonya's MK4 Versus Sonya_&_Tanya.jpg goldSonya.jpg Image44Sonya.jpg|Sonya's Costume Image45Sonya2.jpg|Sonya's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Cutout-1- (3).png Lifeguard Sonya Blade.jpg Mk deadly alliance 002.jpg Sonyadeadlyalliancebio1.gif|''MKDA'' Bio Sonyadeadlyalliancebio2.gif|''MKDA'' Alt Bio mkda_BODY_SONYA.png Mkda BODY SONYS ALT.png Da_end_sonya1.jpg Da_end_sonya2.jpg Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Movie.jpg Image45Sonya.jpg Image46Sonya.jpg|Sonya Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Sonyadeceptionkard.jpg|Bio Kard SonyaBladeMKD.jpg|Sonya in Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest mode Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sonya versus.png|Sonya's Armageddon Versus Quanchwat.PNG|Frost fighting Sonya in Armageddon Sonya alt.jpg|Sonya's alternate costume in both Deadly Alliance and Armageddon Image73.jpg|Sonya's Costume Image74.jpg|Sonya's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Sonyanekropolisrender.png Sonya1.png Sonyarender.png alternate.jpg Krypta 14-13.png Sonyaladder1.png|Sonya Blade's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Sonya Blade (MK9).png|Sonya Blade in MK 2011's Arcade Ladder SonyaMK9VS.jpg|Sonya Blade's Versus MK 2011 Headsonya.png 50px-Mk9_mug_sonya1.png Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade Nightwolf 1.jpg Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade vs Scorpion Pit.jpg Sonya vs Scorpion.jpg MK9_360_Sonya_FierceAssaultCombo_Pit_WEB.jpg Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade vs Sindel 1.jpg Mortal Kombat 2011 Sonya Blade vs Sindel 2.jpg Mk9-mileena sai throw.jpg Mortal-kombat-test-your-luck zombie.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Challenge-Tower-Mode-Sonya-Blade.jpg MK9 496ii-1-.jpg Sonya vs Kitana.jpg Sonya xray1.PNG|Sonya's X-Ray Sonya xray2.PNG Sonya fatality1.PNG|Sonya's Fatality Sonya fatality2.PNG|Sonya's 2nd Fatality Image10.jpg Image9.jpg|Sonya Alternate Costume Char damage sonya a color.jpg Char damage sonya b color.jpg MK9 Artbook - Sonya.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Sonya Raiden & the Forces of Good.png sonya in action.jpg Raiden Meeting.png Dead_sonya_blade_-_Cópia.png|Sonya ripped in half during Armageddon. Johnny Cage flirts with Sonya - Cópia.PNG|Sonya meets Johnny Cage at the Mortal Kombat tournament. Storymodemk9_1x8.png|Johnny Cage attempts to flirt with Sonya, leading to a fight between them. Storymodemk9_1x9.png|Sonya defeated by Johnny Cage who is thrown from the bridge by Kano soon afterwards. Johnny VS Kano.png|Sonya is saved from Kano's attack by Cage. Johnny Helps Sonya.png|Sonya accepts Cage's help after he defeats Kano in her defense. Sonya_Breaks_Jail.jpg|Sonya frees Jax from Goro's Lair. Chopper_explosion.png|The rescue team's chopper is destroyed by Shang Tsung's Fire Ball. Kano_loses.jpg|Sonya defeats Kano. Sonya_and_Sheeva.jpg|Sonya speaking with Sheeva while tied up near the Dead Pool. Jax alternate.png|Sonya after being rescued by Jax, Johnny Cage, and Raiden. Mk9jaxalt.jpg|Sonya and Jax encounter the younger Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero & Sonya.png|Sub-Zero tells Sonya how to get Jax back to Earthrealm. Stryker008.jpg|Stryker and Sonya engage Sindel. Earthrealm Survivors.png|Sonya with Johnny Cage, the only other surviving Earthrealm warrior, and Raiden. Sonya Blade the loner.png|Sonya's MK 2011 Ending Sonya Blade's father.png Sonya Blade's new mission.png Sonya Blade's beheaded body.png|Sonya's torso Sonya's head.png|Sonya's dead head Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-07-38.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-07-46.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-07-53.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-08-00.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-08-08.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-08-59.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-15-17-09-26.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-15-17-11-16.jpg Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-59-48.jpg|Sonya in Outworld Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-27-40.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-27-49.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-19-03-37-47.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-28-21.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-22-10-46-23.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-22-10-46-40.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-22-10-46-57.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-27-12-26-00.jpg 1427601910118.jpg 1427602005103.jpg 1427602222017.jpg 1427602554933.jpg 1428206885099.jpg 1428207163133.jpg 1428207293145.jpg 1428207417648.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-12-10-58-45.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-26-08-49-05.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-26-08-49-18.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-26-08-49-27.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-26-08-50-53.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-26-08-51-02.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-26-08-51-10.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-26-08-51-17.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-26-08-51-24.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-26-08-51-32.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-03-11-51-33.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-03-11-52-14.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-17-08-39-42.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-17-08-39-48.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-24-10-26-14.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-24-10-26-21.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-31-09-23-11.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-31-09-23-19.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-31-09-23-55.jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-20-50 (2).jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-20-58 (2).jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-21-06 (2).jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-21-14 (2).jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-21-22 (2).jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-21-41 (2).jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-21-48 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-21-56 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-22-04 (2).jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-22-16 (2).jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-22-24 (2).jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-22-35 (2).jpg Screenshot_2015-06-07-08-22-49 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-22-56 (2).jpg MKX CH24 PG17.jpg MKX CH24 PG18.jpg MKX CH24 PG19.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-24-21-21-21.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-24-21-21-38.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-24-21-21-47.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-24-21-24-41.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-46-50.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-46-58.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-47-07.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-34-28.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-34-53.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-12-09-35-15.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-35-29.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-35-47.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-36-15.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-26-35.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-27-06.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-21-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-24-43.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-25-25.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-25-47.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-25-56.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-50-46.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-52-03.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-52-21.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-09-09-23-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-38-33.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-38-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-39-11.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-39-30.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-39-38.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-40-06.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-40-17.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-40-35.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-40-47.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-41-06.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-10-36.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-11-29.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-11-37.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept art Mortal Kombat X Sonya (Major).jpg|Major Blade Mortal Kombat X Sonya.jpg|General Blade Mortal Kombat X Sonya (Tornament).jpg|Tournament Sonya Blade Renders Mortal_kombat_x_sonya_alt_quick_release_by_datkofguy-d8owb0k-1-.png Sonya 2RENDER.png|Official render. Sonya 1PNG.png|Render. Mortal_kombat_x_pc_sonya_blade_render_4_by_wyruzzah-d8qywdz-1-.png SonyaLoadScreen.png|Sonya Blade Loading Screen Render Sonya motherland.png|Sonya Blade's Motherland Kostume Mortal-Kombat-X_Sonya_Blade_Motherland_Bio-1-.jpg MKXKlasicsonya-1-.jpg major blade.jpg|Major Blade Kostume mortal_kombat_x__ios____sonya_blade__render_7__by_wyruzzah-dagyvay.png Mortal kombat x ios sonya blade support by wyruzzah-d9a549j.png|Sonya Blade Support Kards Render DeDx5a3XkAEpOdh.jpg DgzTQ4-W4AIH6rR.jpg Screenshots MKX Forces.jpg|Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi. Mortal-kombat-x-story-mode-kenshi-johnny-cage-and-sonya-1-.jpg Mortal-kombat-x-johnny-cage-and-sonya-vs-shinnok-1-.jpg Mortal-kombat-x-cage-family-1024x430-1-.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-17h41m49s195.png|Sonya, Kenshi & Johnny. Mkx_cagefamily-1-sdffsd.jpg Mortal-Kombat-X-Sonya-01-1-.jpg 12_cage04-Edited-550x309-1-.jpg MKX Cage and sonya.jpg Daa04403864f4b5d070bd61aaa086c2f7e9b79fa.jpg_1280x720_q85_crop_upscale-1-.jpg Sonya_MKX5-1-.png Sonya_e_Kenshi-1-.png Sonya_Blade10-1-.png Sonya_Blade_MKX01-1-.png Sonya_Blade13-1-.png Sonya_e_Johnny-1-.png Sonya20-1-.png Sonya_80-1-.png Johnny_e_Sonya-1-.png Li_Mei_4-1-jpg.jpg Kano5-1-.png Sonya93-1-.png Maxresdefault-1-Cage family.jpg sonyaending1.png|Sonya's arcade ending. sonya2.png sonya3.png Mortal Kombat 11 sonya mk11 wallpaper.jpg|Sonya Blade's Promotional Render D1z3PQIVAAAK4KO.jpg|"Justice" Sonyakutie.png|Kutie Sonya goodmk11.png Mortal-Kombat-11-adds-Cassie-Cage-Jacqui-Briggs-Erron-Black-Story-Trailer.jpg MK11 Past Sonya.jpeg 51749407_2238102629763272_6953213913849540550_n.jpg|Before/After War-Games-Sonya-Blade-skin.jpeg|War Games (MK3) Sonya Blade skin Kano ending.png|Kano Ending - Sonya on the left, Kano in the middle, Cassie on the right MK9 Design Cameos in MK11.png SonyaBladeMK11ArcadeEnding.jpg Mk11_cassie_ending_3.png#Mortal_Kombat_11 Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Sonya in specialforces.jpg sonya_special_forces.png|Sonya Concept Art (MK Special Forces) Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Mksm sonya render.jpg|Sonya Blade Official Render Render_kitana_sonya_fight.jpg sonyasm.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Mkdcu-sonya-blade.jpg Image89.jpg imagesCA80YEWM.jpg imagesCAHRA40P.jpg SonyaSTOPDA'FIGHTGIRL.jpg|Sonya interrupting Shang Tsung from punching Kano. Mortal Kombat vs DC Sonya Blade vs Catwoman.jpg FlashSonya.jpg Mortal Kombat vs DC Sonya Blade vs Superman.jpg Ending-1- (2).png SonyaMKvsDCUComic.jpg Sonya_Slapping_Kitana.png|Sonya Close Kombat Mode Sonya_Slaps_Kitana.png|Sonya Slapping Kitana Live Action Sonyamovieposter.jpg|Sonya Movie Promo Lt. Sonya Blade & Liu Kang.jpg|Bridgette Wilson as Sonya in Mortal Kombat the Movie 1175019582 a454b651bd.jpg Sonya Blade vs. Kano.jpg Sonya and Johnny Cage.PNG Sonya Blade in Chains.jpg Sandra Hess Sonya Blade 2.png|Sandra Hess as Sonya in Annihilation Sandra hess10.jpg 175871-jeri-ryan-sonya-blade header.jpg|Jeri Ryan as Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth and Legacy Mortal Kombat Jeri Ryan Sonya Blade.jpg JeriRyanSonya.jpg|Jeri Ryan on Set Sonya Kasting.jpg|Sonya Kasting OfficialSonyaCosplay.jpg OfficialSonyaCosplay2.jpg OfficialSonyaCosplay3.jpg SonyaKastingRender2.jpg SonyaKastingRender3.jpg bandicam 2016-11-23 16-26-50-331.jpg bandicam 2016-11-23 16-27-00-162.jpg MKASonya.png Animation Kabal & Sonya Blade.jpg Sonya Blade (cartoon).jpg Sonya.JPG MK Legends-Sonya Blade.png|Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion's Revenge. Other Comics 000sonya.png bt02_07.jpg|Sonya vs Kano and some guards in Blood & Thunder #2 bt02_08.jpg bt02_09.jpg bt06_07.jpg|Sonya as she defeats Kano again in Blood & Thunder #6 bt06_08.jpg Bw06 00.jpg Bw06 01.jpg Mortal Kombat Battlewave 5 Page 15.jpg Mortal Kombat Battlewave 6 Page 13.jpg Mortal Kombat Battlewave 6 Page 2.jpg Sonya Kano.jpg te01_11.jpg|Sonya vs. Mileena in Tournament Edition comic #1 te01_12.jpg te01_13.jpg te01_14.jpg te01_15.jpg Action Figures and Collectibles Sonya Blade figure loose.jpg Sonya Blade 1994 figure carded.jpg Sonya Blade movie figure carded.jpg ArgSonyaLoose1b.jpg Sonya IC collectible.jpg Sonya-palisades.jpg SonyaS1 6inch.jpg SonyaMKCollectible.jpg SonyaStatueSyco.jpg|Sonya Statue by Syco Collectibles Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries